This application proposes to assess the long-term effects of prenatal cocaine exposure on the brain dopaminergic system and reinforcing effects of cocaine in a nonhuman primate model of drug abuse through methods of intravenous self-administration. I will also examine an individual trait that may predispose drug self-administration through behavioral and biochemical measures of impulsivity. To assess impulsivity, I will use food-food delay discounting procedures as well as measure cerebrospinal fluid 5HT, DA, 5-HIAA, and HVA levels. Next, I will assess unconditioned behaviors elicited by dopamine type 1 (D1) and dopamine type 3 (D3) receptor agonists in order to characterize the dopaminergic receptor system. Finally, I will use a fixed ratio schedule to measure acquisition of self-administration behavior. I will also correlate the impulsivity measures with the self-administration acquisition and correlate the behavioral responses to the dopamine agonists with the self-administration acquisition. By examining these relationships, I hope to gain a more thorough understanding of the effects of prenatal cocaine exposure and potential for drug abuse. Understanding the long-term consequences of prenatal cocaine exposure will allow for increased public awareness, and allow clinicians to target prevention and treatment strategies to combat cocaine addiction and abuse more appropriately for this group of individuals. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]